Scene du Balcon
by Isil
Summary: Juste une petite joute verbale entre House et Cuddy. Elle le trouve sur un balcon, en train de se cacher pour ne pas bosser a la clinique. Classique, quoi.


**Titre**: Scène du balcon  
**Auteur**: Isil   
**Fandom**: House MD  
**Personnage/Couple**: House/Cuddy  
**Rating**: PG  
**Disclaimer**: A la Fox et David Shore, avec tout mon respect.  
**Notes**: Première fic sur ce fandom, aussi j'espère que vous me pardonnerez toute approximation. Je ne vois les épisodes qu'en anglais sans sous-titres, ce qui n'aide pas non plus!

* * *

Le Docteur Lisa Cuddy n'était visiblement pas de bonne humeur. Pour House, c'était certainement dû à son corsage trop serré, qui avait certes l'avantage de faire ressortir encore plus une partie avantageuse de son anatomie, mais qui devait lui comprimer les poumons et lui donner ce petit air pincé. C'était soit ça, soit ses talons étaient trop hauts et son cerveau manquait d'oxygène, comme ces alpinistes qui faisaient le dernier saut, pris par l'ivresse des hauteurs… Aaaah, quelle belle perspective! 

"Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là?" soupira t'elle en s'arrêtant juste devant lui.

Il releva paresseusement les yeux de son examen minutieux de ses chaussures fort peu adaptées à la grimpette et affecta un air étonné.

"Oh, Dr Cuddy, quelle belle rencontre! Le hasard est vraiment une chose magnifique, n'est-ce pas?" lança t'il, faussement guilleret.

"Faites moi plaisir… Dites moi que si vous êtes bêtement assis sur ce balcon, c'est parce que vous caressez l'idée d'en sauter."

"Voyons! Et vous soumettre à la tâche abjecte de nettoyer la tache que je suis du trottoir, en bas?"

Elle eut un sourire carnassier, le sourcil levé.

"Ne bougez pas, je vais aller emprunter le matériel à une femme de ménage," déclara t'elle en faisant mine de tourner les talons, avant de se raviser. "Ceci dit, vous pourriez tout aussi bien enfiler votre propre uniforme de travail et mériter votre salaire, au lieu de bayer aux corneilles…"

"Des pigeons. Il y a peu de corneilles dans la région. Dommage, d'ailleurs, car les pigeons sont porteurs d'un nombre de maladies effrayant," corrigea t'il en grimaçant et en frissonnant.

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel.

"Dans ce cas, levez la tête et ouvrez la bouche, vous m'épargnerez quelques migraines."

House fit une moue dégoûtée et se décolla de la rambarde du balcon où il avait espéré, à tord, visiblement, pouvoir se cacher et échapper à sa tyrannique directrice.

"C'est répugnant. Et je prends comme une victoire personnelle que vous en soyez réduite aux réparties de ce genre," déclara t'il avant de prendre un air indigné pour s'exclamer: "Vous pensez au sérieux de cet hôpital, Docteur Cuddy? Pensez à tous ces patients qui croient entrer dans un établissement modèle!"

De nouveau, elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui jeta un regard torve.

"Une seule consultation avec vous les guérit inévitablement de ce genre d'illusions…" fit-elle remarquer avec acidité.

"Un grand guérisseur, c'est tout moi, ça!"

"Vous êtes vous-même pétri d'illusions, à ce que je vois."

"Certainement l'air du New Jersey…" expliqua House en haussant les épaules. Il consulta sa montre et roula des yeux effarés. "Mais nous causons, nous causons, et je vous garde éloignée de votre précieux travail et de vos dossiers tout aussi précieux! Allez, filez, avant qu'on vous accuse de fuir volontairement votre dur labeur, petite coquine!

Elle le dévisagea, à chaque fois sidérée et amusée, même si elle préfèrerait encore mourir que de l'admettre, par son culot. Elle leva une main, lui collant un dossier sous le nez.

"Il semblerait que j'aie plus de chance que vous. Moi, mes dossiers m'attendent sagement dans mon bureau, les vôtres vous poursuivent. Colique néphrétique en salle 3."

Il regarda le dossier comme s'il allait le mordre, avant de s'en emparer du bout des doigts.

"Arrêtez de faire l'enfant, c'est l'infirmière qui l'a rempli!" cracha t'elle. "Si vous étiez arrivé à l'heure à la Clinique, vous auriez peut-être échappé à ça!"

"Je croyais que Cameron devait faire mes heures," grommela t'il en se traînant de mauvaise grâce vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, quittant son refuge.

"Ce sont _vos _heures, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle devrait les faire à votre place!"

House s'immobilisa avant de pointer sa canne vers Cuddy d'un geste accusateur.

"Je le savais! C'est pour ça qu'elle ne m'aime plus!" s'écria t'il théâtralement, faisant détaler une infirmière qui n'avait de toute évidence pas envie de voir ça. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez de plus que moi?"

"Un bonnet C!" répliqua vertement Cuddy en tournant les talons.

"A peine? Hmmm, je savais que c'était trop beau et trop… ferme pour être vrai, tout ça," marmonna House suffisamment haut pour qu'une grand-mère qui traînait dans le coin rougisse et s'éloigne en trottinant.

A peine plus rapidement que la vieille prude, House s'élança derrière Cuddy, en se plaignant de devoir se traîner à travers un hôpital trop grand.

"Ce n'est pas pour vos beaux yeux, que je fais ça!" l'informa t'il tandis qu'elle lui retenait l'ascenseur dans un élan de bonté, à moins qu'elle ne se méfie de lui et de ses tendances à prendre la poudre d'escampette.

"Si vous voulez un raccourci… il vous reste toujours le balcon," répondit-elle aimablement et avec un sourire qui congela l'atmosphère de l'ascenseur. "Montez."

"Je ne voudrais pas tomber sur un de vos patients… C'est déjà un miracle qu'ils sortent d'ici sur leurs deux jambes…"

"House?"

"Oui, Docteur Cuddy?" répondit-il, articulant soigneusement son nom pour en informer tous les autres occupants de l'ascenseur.

"La ferme."

House se pencha vers un homme à côté de lui et lui fit un clin d'œil, s'attirant un sourire nerveux.

"J'adore les femmes qui ont du caractère… Pas vous?"

Un coup d'œil vers la principale concernée, et il balbutia un "si" timide. Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel et réfléchit silencieusement. Peut-être que le vieil homme aux hémorroïdes de la salle 8 pourrait aussi bénéficier des soins du célèbre Dr House…

FIN.


End file.
